


diet coke paradox

by twoheartedriver



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedriver/pseuds/twoheartedriver
Summary: some of us are trying to open the right doors.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	diet coke paradox

事後，他滯留在倫敦兩到三天。正確來說，是兩個夜晚加上兩個半的白日。日期上第三個白日下午四點二十五分，當他坐在皮卡迪利圓環附近一間兼作咖啡廳的麵包店裡啜飲濃縮咖啡時，窗外在驟雨中漫步的人群猛地讓他驚覺自己改變很多。

像是這個城市，這個世界。渾然不覺自己應該早就已經毀滅，只是兀自沿著看似命定的軌道而行。或許，你能說犧牲一、兩個人的性命來為世界打造新的軌道是值得的。又或許你該說犧牲自己的性命來拯救世界是光榮的行徑。他不確定美國募兵的那一套說詞面對英國人是否有用。無論如何，在這兩個夜晚與兩個半的白日，他腦中反覆推敲著該如何完成自己該做的事，身體在倫敦四處漫遊。

直到此刻，他看錶，下午四點二十五分。身為美國前中央情報局探員，尋找一名他熟知姓名與相貌的標的人物的方式是在街上亂走，等待命運將對方帶到自己眼前。

他心想，我一定改變了很多。對尼爾來說。

＊＊

所以，這就是結尾了。至少對他來說是如此。在這個既是開端亦是終點的秘密廢墟之城，將背包掛回肩上的尼爾轉身時想，他從沒說過結尾會是這樣。或許他說過，在夢囈中。又或是他對某部電影意外扭轉的結尾嘖嘖稱奇時。真不敢相信他這時還沒看過《北非諜影》。在尼爾應該算是可靠的記憶中，他沒有被直接或間接地暗示過自己人生的結尾會是什麼樣子。他想那八成是因為自己也不真的想要知道。

關於過去，他知道得夠多了。如今尼爾完成任務沒有一點驚奇，這大概就是那些不幸被預先告知了真兇身分的推理小說讀者翻到最後一頁時的感受。耗費心神體力與作者走過了一段合乎邏輯的旅程，來到已知的終點。正義獲得了伸張，罪人受到了審判。英雄，如果他們存在的話，負責闔上死者的雙眼，說些讓人還能對明天抱持希望的話。

於是尼爾說了那樣的話，在轉身回到過去之前。即使他並不是這個故事中的英雄，至少不是活到最後一頁的那個。在未來，或該說是過去的那個時刻，當尼爾轉身走進機器前，也聽過一句那樣讓人抱持希望的話。當時那句話告訴他，「別心軟，那時的我並不愛你。」

尼爾心想，也許自己當時就知道這句話是假的，只是去相信會讓許多事變得比較容易。

＊＊

他透過尼爾發表在物理學期刊上的論文找到他。在前往劍橋的火車上他試著閱讀，但很快就打消這個念頭。無論英國人是怎麼做的，在招募後進時拋出一些對方有興趣的議題絕對是個好選項，最好是自己比對方更加熟稔的那些，而物理學並不是其中之一。

他回憶著自己與尼爾曾有的對話，共享的時間，與所能找到的公開個人資料互相比對，試著找出那些只屬於過去的尼爾的成分。在他跟隨自己踏上這條拯救世界之路前，二十歲的尼爾看來是個普通的學生。他偏好早晨念書，傍晚與同學在酒吧閒聊。有時到穀物交易所或交叉口聽演唱會，偶爾也在河上打工賺點他看似並不需要的零用錢。

在劍橋逐漸轉涼的天氣中不知幾次跨過河上的橋，預演著各種情境下的開場白後，他產生了離開的念頭。或許他就別去碰尼爾。如此一來，他還會好好地活著，而這個世界會毀滅。到時候，尼爾也會死，差別在哪裡？差別在於他沒有親自下手，沒有牽起那隻擅長在紙上寫下物理公式的手指握槍，沒有向那顆伶俐的頭腦灌輸屬於未來的智慧。

他心想，我一定沒有告訴尼爾一切是怎麼結束的，所以他才不告訴我一切是怎麼開始的。

＊＊

在貨櫃總不停歇但還稱不上不適的晃動中，尼爾躺在充當行軍床的病床，或者充當病床的行李架上，第三次試著入睡，並在再度失敗後決定收回先前的評價。他當然是改變了很多，最明顯的是在體能層面。尼爾以為自己是回來保護他，事實上許多時候反而是跟在後頭跑的那個。

尼爾許久未見過他如此精力充沛、好奇心過剩的模樣。他半閉著眼覺得有趣，只可惜這不是可以和現在的他分享的趣事。他倆一同經歷過許多事。其中不少事可以算得上有趣，端看用什麼角度觀看。就說他們喜歡一起看電影這件事好了。這似乎不像是以拯救全體人類為己任的兩個男人的周末休閒。不是說尼爾在那之前也認識過其他以拯救全體人類為己任的男人，只是電影通常不是那樣演的。

有趣的地方在於，他們總是把同樣的電影一看再看。他說這也算是一種練習。在完全知道故事將如何告終時，仍然能夠享受它，或至少是忍受它。尼爾睜開眼睛，看著對方晶亮的雙眼，以及絮絮不休的嘴唇，以一種後來的他少見的跋扈與輕率對尼爾說，「別忘了。在這一切結束後，你要告訴我你的人生故事。」

尼爾心想，一切還沒結束，不如說是才要開始。不過，我很享受我的人生故事，如果我還沒向你說過的話，你會知道的。

＊＊

在他以為自己終於融入劍橋市鎮的背景人群的時候，也是尼爾終於上前與他搭話的時候。他嚇了一跳，像在大庭廣眾下被一個兩手拿著兩品脫啤酒的研究生伏擊，以那驚人地青澀且口音濃重的聲線，以及一雙掩匿在睡眠不足的睫毛下的敏銳眼神。在靠近酒吧吧台的一張圓桌，尼爾的幾個同學裝作沒有在看他們。

尼爾喝了一口自己的那杯冰啤酒。「你喜歡劍橋嗎？」他問，「或者我該問，你喜歡英格蘭嗎？我覺得美國觀光客一向滿喜歡我們的學院與校舍，除了那些以為《哈利波特》是在這兒拍的人。你看起來不像魔法世界的粉絲，是嗎？」

他冷靜地拿起尼爾推到自己面前的啤酒。他在任務間一向不喝酒，如果這也算是任務的一環。他一口氣喝了將近半杯。這是他沒嘗過的本地啤酒，看來這也算是那招呼「美國觀光客」的一部分。

「我看起來不像嗎？」他沒費力掩飾自己的口音。畢竟，他有好些其他東西得掩飾得好。至少在現在，以及未來五年，或許十年。為什麼尼爾沒告訴他自己幾歲？為什麼他沒想到要問？

「你看起來……」尼爾舉起沒握酒杯的那隻手，伸出食指在兩人之間的木桌上頭畫了個圈。他見過尼爾在打量走過兩人眼前的異國侍者時做過這個手勢，以及在夜裡朝街道對面的高樓露台測度距離的時候也是如此。他重新將心神聚焦於眼前的這個尼爾。「像是個情報局幹員。」尼爾說，「我得說抱歉，看來你比MI5遲了一步。」

「什麼？」

他不確定自己的臉部閃過了什麼表情。那必然只是轉瞬之間，但呼應著對方預期的效果。尼爾一手蓋著自己的嘴，笑得雙肩顫動。他的笑聲很輕，全身的反應卻很大，幾乎要彎下腰來。他緩緩舒展在桌面下握起的拳頭，並試著放鬆繃緊的腿部與肩部肌肉，了解到尼爾是那種會對自己的笑話率先發笑的人。這真不是一個好習慣。他得對此想想辦法，或者什麼也不做。

「抱歉。」尼爾再度道了次歉，不比上一次聽來更加貨真價實，「但你跟著我們的方式，以及好奇的眼光。劍橋是個小鎮，很少有在這兒待上這麼久的觀光客。馬克說他替你撐過船？你喜歡嗎？我想我該向你陪個罪什麼的……」尼爾回頭向同學們比劃了下手勢，他看著那小群學生向他們舉起自己口徑一致的酒杯，以及年輕人特有的那種無畏的笑容，「我們是一群物理系的學生，對情報局沒什麼用，我恐怕是這樣。」

他看著尼爾重新放回木桌上的酒杯，和自己的那杯靠得很近。不同的是，尼爾只喝了那麼一口，他的杯裡卻只剩下一半。他先前沒注意到自己這麼需要酒精。在尼爾與同學喝過兩輪時，他只喝了一杯健怡可樂，而不是向來習慣的蘇打水。此時他盯著還留在桌上的空杯，不敢相信自己未來會喜歡喝這種東西。但未來還沒到來。他希望別那麼快來。

他伸手抓住杯體開始掛上水珠的酒杯，以杯身在尼爾的酒杯緣上輕敲了一下，當作接受了那參著自嘲的賠罪。尼爾貌似理解地露出笑容，而他開始在這個男孩身上看見離開了自己的友人。

在那抹天真的笑容完全消逝前，他回答，「我恐怕不一定是那樣。」

＊＊

所以，這就是開端了。至少對他來說是如此。抱著黑色資料夾的尼爾喝著一杯冰塊幾乎融化的蘇打水，坐在遊艇俱樂部離他夠遠但總不太遠的角落，像是過去兩周那樣觀察著對方的生活。他試著辨識出自己理應陌生的成分，至今卻一無所獲。就尼爾看來，他幾乎沒有改變，有的只是還沒有發展出來的個性。也許在過往這麼長的時間中，他也是如此看尼爾的。現在該說是未來了。

在未來的某個時間，他突然對於尼爾在劍橋那間酒吧耍弄過他表示強烈不滿。如今坐在年輕的他身後，尼爾知道他不滿的是一個踢中場的物理系研究生能奇襲身經百戰的中情局幹員得手，同一個身經百戰的中情局幹員卻看不出身邊一同出生入死的隊友心裡私藏著什麼秘密。

「你那時又不怎麼在乎我心裡想什麼。」尼爾安慰他，「而且，這技巧也是你教的。」

「你又知道了。」他說，「我沒教你唬弄我。」

「是你自己說的，什麼『那時的我並不愛你』。」尼爾說，「我說的不是那部分。」

他們站在機器前爭論了一小會兒。類似的事以前也發生過，在不同的地點、不同的時間。不過，這一次就是那一次了。他們心裡有數，因此這一次必然得釐清一切。他雙手抱胸，盯著尼爾的臉良久，從緊閉的嘴唇間擠出一句敗戰宣言，「所以，我根本不喜歡健怡可樂。」

尼爾噗哧出聲，幾乎笑彎了腰。他站在原地等著尼爾笑完。尼爾不確定那時他在想什麼。或許在計算這麼多年間自己喝下了幾杯健怡可樂，直到他們認知到那個時間點要不是已經過去，就是不會到來了。尼爾抬起手在兩人之間比劃了幾下，「如果你反過來想，這其實算是你自己唬弄了你自己。如果這麼想會讓你感覺好一點的話。」

「我不覺得感覺有好一點。」他說。

尼爾覺得自己完全知道他的意思，因此跨出步伐。這一刻在他們嘴上排練過無數次，在尼爾心裡也獨立推演過許多次，像是一部他們反覆觀看的電影。沒有意外，也沒有驚喜。無論回播幾次，尼爾每一次都流淚，每一次都回頭，而他每一次都說，「我在那兒等你。」

當然，如今他在這兒，像是一個全新的、沒有改變過的人。尼爾用拇指輕輕抹掉眼角的淚水，重新將心神聚焦於這個當下的他，不再想著在過去與未來離開了、以及將要離開的人。這就是隱藏心底秘密的技巧。秘訣就是忘卻自己的秘密。

尼爾從竹編座椅中起身，準備揭開他們過往的最後一塊拼圖。這一切當然是非常地令人感到興奮，即使它們全是在許久以前已經發生的事。但就像庫柏力克在《亂世兒女》中昭示的，重要的不是發生了什麼，而是這些事是如何發生的。

尼爾在他身旁坐下，讓對方清楚地看見自己的臉。這時的他還沒看過《亂世兒女》，尼爾得記得說服他在跨洋飛機上完整地看過一遍。在侍者終於經過他們面前時，尼爾舉起手，為自己點了一杯伏特加湯尼。在他尚未知曉現實的年輕伴侶能說上任何一句話之前，尼爾只遲疑了半秒鐘，發生在未來的半秒鐘。

「以及一杯健怡可樂。」


End file.
